


Blame It On the Rain

by Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, EFA Fic Challenge 2018, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, also kinda funny, hopefully, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz
Summary: Wynonna accidentally pisses off a member of Bulshar's cult who brings a cursed rain down on Purgatory. Nicole gets caught in it and can't stop telling the truth, for better or for worse. Wynonna thinks this might be the best day of her life and Waverly wishes Nicole would stop talking about their sex life.





	Blame It On the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is my submission for the EFA Fic Challenge with the prompt: Rain. I wasn't going to do it but then this idea popped into my head so here we are. I hope you enjoy something a little less angsty and more fun. I also think this is one of my first fics that is canon compliant...
> 
> As always, special shout out to [theGayNerd](https://twitter.com/iamthegaynerd) and [LuckyWantsToKnow](https://twitter.com/moxiepurzell) for being my awesome betas. A special thank you to Lucky for calling me dramatic when a sentence I liked put me about three words over the 4000 character limit and I tried to give up.

“Fuck.”

Nicole was about to roll off Waverly with one final kiss to her neck, but the pads of her girlfriend’s fingers digging into the muscles of her back changed her mind. Nicole’s bed was warm and she wondered why she ever even thought of getting out of it. Nicole smirked against the soft skin of Waverly’s neck, running her tongue over her pulsepoint. Waverly’s grip tightened on her back and Nicole felt the dull press of her nails. She rolled her hips down into Waverly, earning herself a moan, when there was a loud knock on the front door.

Nicole groaned; Waverly held tighter.

“Ignore it,” Waverly whispered, turning her head so that their lips connected in a burning kiss.

The knocking became insistent.

“Hey! Stop banging and let me in!” Wynonna’s voice came, muffled through the wood of the front door.

Nicole pulled away with an apologetic smile. “It might be important.”

Waverly pouted. “If it’s not?”

“We kick her out.”

“Remember that time she said it was an emergency when really she just got a shitload of coupons for Nutella? She needed us to go to the store with her because it was one per customer?”

“Waves-”

“This could be another Nutella incident.”

“Or,” Nicole said finally prying herself from Waverly to grab her pants, “it’s something important.”

Waverly sighed dramatically, “Fine.”

Waverly stood naked in front of Nicole and brushed the hair from her face. “You seem tired lately.”

Guilt pinged in Nicole’s stomach as she shook her head. She thought of all her other “extracurricular” activities she hadn’t told Waverly about. “Sorry I just-...work.”

Waverly nodded, kissing the end of Nicole’s nose.

Waverly slipped on a clean pair of Nicole’s boxers and grabbed Nicole’s old police academy sweatshirt, throwing it over her body as she walked out of the bedroom. Nicole rolled her eyes as she did up her pants and grabbed a bra.

“Shouldn’t you get dressed? Like _dressed_?” she called.

“No. I want Wynonna to know exactly what she interrupted,” Waverly sang from down the hall.

Nicole pulled on a shirt and got to the living room just as Waverly opened the front door. Wynonna was mid-knock and she blinked at Waverly with a frown.

“You might as well answer the door naked,” she said wrinkling her nose and pushing past Waverly into the house. “Still better than that time you flashed me your cooch though. I still have nightmares.”

Nicole moved into the kitchen to let the sisters have their moment. She pulled down a cup and poured the remainder of the morning coffee into it, from before she and Waverly got...distracted. Nicole leaned against the counter and took a sip of her coffee. Wynonna burst into the kitchen with Waverly following her. “What’s the emergency, Nonna? If it’s nothing-” she rolled her eyes.

“It’s never nothing, baby girl,” Wynonna said scanning Nicole’s cabinets until she spotted the mug in Nicole’s hand. She snatched it as it was halfway to Nicole’s mouth and dumped the coffee into the sink. She then dug into the freezer behind the ice drawer where Nicole had attempted to hide the whiskey.

“There were mugs right here!” Nicole protested, opening the cabinet next to her head. 

Wynonna smirked and poured whiskey into Nicole’s mug. “You’re banging my sister so I get to use any mug I want, Haught Stuff. And thank you for bothering to get dressed. Unlike my _sister_ -”

“What do you need, Wynonna?” Waverly repeated. Wynonna took her time settling into a chair. She tipped back and propped her feet up on the table as she took a long sip.

Wynonna shrugged and gestured vaguely. “Surprise surprise, someone’s trying to kill me. Again,” she chuckled waving it off, “What’s new. Right?”

Nicole and Waverly looked at each other sharply before turning back to Wynonna. Immediately Nicole was in cop mode and Waverly was in sister demon-hunter mode. Waverly sat down across from her sister and Nicole leaned on the back of a chair.

“Who? How do we stop them?” Waverly said pulling a gun out from under the table. Nicole frowned and ducked to look under her table, only seeing tape where the gun had been hidden.

“What the fuck, Waves?” She stood back up, “When did you put that there?”

Waverly had the decency to blush, “Um. Yesterday?”

“You’re lying,” Nicole said, narrowing her eyes at Waverly. She smiled sweetly at Nicole and she melted.

“Ugh, guys, we’re focused on me here, remember?” Wynonna said, waving her hands to get their attention, “I’m the one being hunted down. Again.”

“Right, sorry,” Waverly said, leaning forward on her elbows, “So who’s this shit ticket and how do we bring them down?”

Wynonna chuckled, finishing her whiskey with a flourish. “Well, that’s the fun part. I maaaay have suggested to one of the crazy Bulshar people that I knew where Hell’s Gate was.”

“Wynonna!” Waverly chastised.

“To be fair! I didn’t know they were one of Bulshar’s brainwashed freaks,” Wynonna defended. “They came to Shorty’s this morning screaming about forcing me to tell the truth. I went to shoot him and he… _poof_!”

Wynonna made a cloud gesture with her hands.

“They just...disappeared?” Nicole frowned.

Wynonna nodded, pouring herself more whiskey. “I gotta say, I’m gettin’ real tired of their magical bullshit. But anyways, Haught…” Wynonna’s eyes darted over to Waverly and back at Nicole. She leaned forward and gave Nicole a pointed look. “I need to use your basement.”

Nicole felt the blood drain from her face and she cleared her throat. “Um. Sure.”

Waverly looked between the two. “Excuse me, but _why_ do you need her basement, Wynonna?”

“To...hide,” Wynonna blanched.

Nicole forced a smile at Waverly who squinted at her. “I thought you said your basement had water damage so you kept it locked so CJ wouldn’t go down there.”

“Um-”

“But Wynonna’s going down there?”

“Uh-”

“What are you hiding?”

Nicole’s mind spun, trying to find an excuse, as Waverly looked at her with a face she hadn’t seen since-...well probably since the DNA results incident.

“You’re so pretty?” she tried. 

Waverly’s eyes only narrowed further. “What’s down there, Nicole?”

***

Nicole slid her key into the last of the three locks on her basement door. As the heavy lock clicked open, her breath left her lungs. Looking back over her shoulder at Waverly, she tried another smile but Waverly’s frown deepened. She sighed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“Baby, I just want you to know, there’s a reason I didn’t mention this-”

“Alright, coming through. Life on the line here,” Wynonna said, pushing past Nicole through the heavy wooden door into the basement. She clicked on the lights and went down the stairs, her footfalls fading as she went. Waverly looked at Nicole, who gestured towards the stairs.

“After you,” she said with a strained smile. 

Waverly headed down with Nicole close behind. She braced herself for Waverly’s response. The further into the basement they got, the more of Nicole’s most recent...detective work appeared. 

A freestanding whiteboard stood in the middle of the room with all the important papers from the Bulshar case taped to it. It was littered with sticky notes, all adorned with Nicole’s messy scrawl. Mugshots and surveillance pictures covered the wall. All of them related to Bulshar and the various members of the cult.

Wynonna was staring at the wall of faces, their names (if they were known) scrawled underneath. 

Nicole had started compiling this information after Dolls handed her the file on Bulshar and the cult a few months before. Since then every moment she wasn’t helping the gang, working or with Waverly, she was doing her own research.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Waverly looked back at her, eyes shining. Nicole rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

“Um...I just-” Nicole shook her head. “I needed to do this on my own, Waves.”

“I could have helped!”

Nicole took a deep breath, ready to spill everything, the real reason why she hadn’t told Waverly, but her eyes darted over to Wynonna making wild hand gestures, shaking her head vigorously and making a zipping motion over her mouth. 

“I know I-...I’m sorry,” Nicole said hoping it didn’t sound as pathetic as it felt.

“You lied to me,” Waverly said tearily, anger wavering her voice.

“I didn’t lie I just-...omitted,” she finished lamely.

“That’s what cowards say when they’re caught lying.”

Waverly crossed her arms tightly in front of her chest as Nicole’s stomach twisted with guilt. She wished they could go back to just fifteen minutes prior when they were basking in the afterglow of their orgasms and ready for another round.

“Aha!” Wynonna said pointing at one of the pictures on the wall, “This is the guy who’s looking for me. Of course you don’t have his address, Haught.”

“I can look it up on my laptop at home,” Waverly said, much quieter than she usually was when she got to do research, “I put some police software on my computer.”

“Let’s go then, baby girl,” Wynonna said, snapping a picture of the relevant information on her phone and heading towards the stairs. She stopped by Nicole, still at the base of the stairs, and clapped her apologetically on the shoulder. “Sorry for blowing up your spot.”

Nicole shrugged as Wynonna went up the stairs. Waverly glared at Nicole, then followed her sister up. Nicole trailed behind, trying not to look too dejected. She hated lying to Waverly even if maybe in the long run it was for the best.

Once upstairs, Nicole locked the door again. When she went back out to the living room, Waverly was shrugging her coat on over the boxers and sweatshirt. As she slipped on her boots, Nicole reached for her own coat but Waverly stopped her.

“Don’t bother coming with us, Nicole,” she said stiffly, “I’m still mad at you for lying to me.”

Nicole blinked at Waverly, mouth hanging open. She looked up at Wynonna who looked guilty in her own way. 

“Waverly, I can help-”

“Like how I could have helped you?” she snapped. Nicole’s face fell, she had no comeback. “I’ll see you later.”

Nicole watched helplessly as Wynonna and Waverly walked out of her house. Wynonna’s truck stuttered and started before pulling away. Nicole stood there for a moment in shock. She wanted-...no. _Needed_ to talk to Waverly and help with the crazy person going after Wynonna--not just sit back and hope for the best. 

She checked the bowl that usually held her keys but cursed herself when she remembered taking her car in for its yearly check up _the day_ it was due for it. Noticing that Waverly’s Jeep keys were still there, she only hesitated a moment before slipping on her boots and heading out the door.

As soon as the snow was almost completely melted and jackets were less needed, Waverly had taken the top off of her Jeep. It was a little too cold in the mornings and Nicole almost called her ridiculous, but when she saw Waverly driving up to her house in the topless Jeep, bundled in a thick jacket and earmuffs...it was too cute.

Nicole closed the door to the Jeep just as the sound of thunder rolled through the air. Nicole swore she could feel static electricity in the air, hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. Dark clouds rolled rapidly in front of the previously shining sun.

“That looks like some scary demon bullshit,” she muttered to herself. She pulled the soft cover out of the backseat of the car and attempted fruitlessly to snap it on. She and Waverly had a hard enough time doing it together, she knew there was no way she’d get it on alone. “Fuck.”

Hoping for the best, Nicole pulled out of the front of her house just as another clap of thunder sounded overhead. Rain began as a light drizzle, almost a mist that Nicole could ignore as she started the long drive to the Homestead. But by the time she arrived at the Earp house, it was like the skies had opened up and were pouring water down on her.

Her body was shaking, skin practically frozen from the cold rain as she shut off the Jeep. She also felt a little lightheaded and weird but couldn’t say why. Nicole figured it was from the cold. Climbing out of the Jeep, she went up to the Homestead and knocked. She knew better than to just barge in unannounced unless she wanted a shotgun in her face.

“Waverly!” she called, knocking, “Please open up or I’ll probably panic that you’re going to break up with me and call you five thousand times.”

Nicole snapped her mouth shut and furrowed her brow. She...wasn’t sure where that came from. It was like words just flowed out of her mouth and she couldn’t stop them. She shook her head and knocked again. Waverly opened the door, eyes darting over to her Jeep behind her and back to Nicole shivering in front of her.

“Hey,” Nicole said.

Waverly grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. “You drove here in the rain?” she asked as she started unbuttoning Nicole’s shirt. “We have to get you out of these clothes.”

“I would drive five thousand miles in the rain for you,” Nicole blurted as Waverly peeled the soaked garment off of her. Her cheeks heated almost immediately at the confession. “Why did I say that? Not that I don’t mean it. I’m sorry for hiding that stuff from you. I-”

Waverly’s lips on her own thankfully stopped her mid-sentence.

“Cutie pie,” Waverly murmured as she pulled away, fingers brushing soaked pieces of hair from her face, “I’m still mad at you for not telling me about that stuff though. Why did you do that?”

Nicole felt the truth bubbling almost painfully in her chest, expanding her ribs and causing her to choke no matter how much she wanted to hold it back. She couldn’t tell Waverly...not yet. She’d promised Wynonna and Dolls, and yet-

Nicole felt it. She couldn’t stop it. She suddenly noticed Wynonna sitting at the kitchen table, eyes practically bulging out of her head. Nicole’s eyes widened and she shook her head. She physically couldn’t hold it in for whatever terrifying reason she couldn’t explain right now.

“I didn’t tell you because you’re- oof!”

Wynonna essentially tackled Nicole. At least...she tried. Nicole, even in her current state of confusion, was still pretty steady on her feet. Wynonna only managed to stumble her back a few inches and knock the wind out of her. Wynonna pushed Nicole down onto the couch and straddled her, shoving a hand over her mouth.

“Wynonna!” Waverly yelled.

“What is wrong with you?” Wynonna hissed at Nicole, their faces inches away. She turned to smile at Waverly. “Just making sure your girlfriend’s not a demon, baby girl.” She whispered harshly at Nicole, “I know you’re not actually a demon. Just what the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Haught?”

Nicole pulled Wynonna’s hand from her mouth, frowning up at her. “I don’t know! I can’t stop myself from just-...spilling the truth everywhere!”

Wynonna frowned, “Did your goody two shoes finally get too tight?”

“No! I physically can’t hold it back,” Nicole said, frustrated. Wynonna sat back a little bit and Nicole squirmed under her. “You’re a lot heavier than Waverly.”

She slapped her hand over her mouth, giving Wynonna an apologetic look. Wynonna glared at Nicole. 

“I don’t like what you just said for multiple reasons.”

“Wynonna, can you please get off my girlfriend?” Waverly sighed.

Wynonna got close to Nicole’s face again.

“So you can’t lie?”

Nicole shook her head.

“Let’s test that. Say Waverly isn’t pretty.”

“I couldn’t even do that without this truth problem.”

“Ugh, gross. Okay. Say you hate your cat.”

Nicole licked her lips. “I hate my-” her mouth tried to form the words but only squeaking noises managed to escape her throat. She groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes. “I can’t.”

Wynonna blinked at her for a moment before a wolfish grin slid over her face. “Oh. This is going to be fun.”

***

Nicole came from the shower in fresh clothes, her skin warm.

“Feeling better?” Waverly asked, looking up at her from the table as she pored over some old spell books.

“Much,” Nicole sighed, “That shower reminded me of the time I caught you in there masturbating with the shower nozzle and helped you finish.”

“Nicole!” Waverly choked, red-faced.

Nicole covered her face in embarrassment. Wynonna cackled from the couch.

“Guess rinsing the rain off in the shower didn’t work, huh Haught?” she said wiping tears away from her cheeks.

“It’s okay, baby, once I figure out what spell they used I should be able to reverse it,” Waverly smiled sympathetically. 

Nicole sat down and Wynonna came over, flipping a chair around backwards before sitting and staring at Nicole.

“Nonna...” Waverly warned, flipping through the pages of her book.

“Tell me,” she started, “Do cops really do the drugs from the evidence lockers?”

“No.”

“I thought you couldn’t lie,” Wynonna said with a quirk of her eyebrow. Nicole stared at her, unamused. “Are you really as gay as you say? Because Waves did that whole cheer routine for you and you _went to work_.”

Nicole smirked. “Yes. She put the cheerleading outfit back on later when you were gone. And that’s not the only time. One time she put on my uniform-”

“Okay. I regret this question.”

“-and did a strip tease-”

“Okay!” Wynonna slapped her hand down on the table and glared at Nicole who was still smirking. The tips of Waverly’s ears were red as she looked between the two of them.

“Can we not do this?” she gritted, with a strained smile. 

Nicole pouted and reached across the table, covering Waverly’s hand with her own. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it. I wish I could stop so you wouldn’t be upset but you’re just so pretty and sexy and I want everyone to know how awesome our sex is. But at the same time, not.”

“Nicole,” Waverly commented, “I know you can’t help it and you’re being really sweet but this might be considered TMI.”

Wynonna gasped breathlessly through her laughter. “I changed my mind. This is awesome.”

“Don’t act surprised,” Nicole said looking over at Wynonna, “Last week when we went to Pussy Willows you asked if I had any inappropriate pictures of Waverly saved on my phone.”

Wynonna paled, “Haught...”

“Remember, I told you about that birthmark high on Waverly’s thigh that makes her giggle when I kiss it?”

Waverly frowned. “Wait...last week when you two told me you had to work late?”

Nicole smiled awkwardly. “Yes.”

“Haught!”

“I lied about working late and got drunk at a strip club with your sister...”

“Jesus, Haught.”

“...again.”

“That’s the last time I have bonding night!”

Nicole turned to Wynonna, eyes wide. “But, Wynonna, I like bonding with you. You’re kind of the closest thing I have to a best friend.”

Waverly’s frown turned to a smile. “Aw.”

“Besides Waverly of course,” Nicole added.

“Aw! Cutie!” Waverly said leaning over and kissing Nicole soundly on the lips. 

Wynonna gagged. “Shouldn’t you be looking for a cure?”

Waverly leaned forward frowning, elbows on the table. “First...Nicole, why didn’t Wynonna want you to tell me about your Bulshar research?”

“Because we think you might be related to one of the cult leaders,” Nicole said quickly. Seeing Wynonna and Waverly’s shocked faces she registered what she’d said. “Ah, eff.”

“Shit balls,” Waverly breathed out, “Holy fudgenuggets my father might be-”

“We don’t know yet, baby girl,” Wynonna countered quickly.

“Or your mom,” Nicole added unhelpfully.

Wynonna shot Nicole a dangerous look that melted as soon as she turned back to Waverly. “We didn’t want to put you at risk. We didn’t want you going all detective on this and getting in trouble.”

“Even though I told Wynonna I would protect you,” Nicole pointed out.

“If you get to go all Wynonna, why do I never get to go all...Waverly? I can protect myself.”

“Waves, Haught and I are very aware of how capable you are of taking care of yourself,” Wynonna said, “We just wanted to give you the right info so you’d go all Waverly on...the right dude.”

The sound of a revving engine interrupted them and Nicole started up from the table, chair scraping against the wooden floor. She groped under the kitchen table where she knew she’d find a gun and sure enough, Waverly’s shotgun was under there.

“Time to kick some ass,” she said, racking the shotgun.

“You can’t go out there alone,” Wynonna said, pulling Peacemaker from her boot.

“It’s still raining. you can’t go out there because you’re going to spill where Hell’s Gate is and Waverly can’t go out there because I have her gun,” Nicole said with a smirk. She headed towards the door but Waverly stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Nicole-”

“Waves, I have to-”

“You can’t do this for me. Let me go.”

“Waverly,” Nicole began seriously, “I would die for you. But please don’t make me because I can’t stand the idea of you being with someone else and I know you wouldn’t be on the market for long because you’re really fucking hot...er...beautiful. I mean...all of the above.”

Waverly pulled Nicole into a long kiss just as a bullet whizzed through the window of the Homestead, shattering the glass.

“Right,” Nicole said pulling away. With one final kiss, she turned and ran out of the Homestead, shotgun raised. “Purgatory PD, asshole, hands in the air!”

The rain was still coming down hard. She trained the gun on a car that had stopped in front of the Homestead after knocking down the mailbox, but didn’t see anyone around. Her eyes darted around as she ran down the porch, taking cover behind Wynonna’s truck. She heard the ping of a bullet hitting metal and raised the shotgun to fire in the direction of the gun shot.

Almost immediately she was tackled from the side and fell onto the ground, the weight of a body on top of her. She turned and elbowed her attacker in his face just as he punched hers; she felt a hot gush of blood. She wasn’t entirely sure whose it was but the adrenaline coursing through her veins dulled any pain.

Nicole quickly kneed him in the groin. He grunted and rolled off of her, giving her room to push herself up and climb on top of him. She punched him hard in the face, feeling the crunch of his nose against her knuckles. 

“You’re really bad at this fighting thing for someone who came looking for a fight,” she panted, climbing off of his unconscious body. The front door of the Homestead flew opened and Waverly stood there with a shining smile.

Before Nicole could stop her Waverly ran towards Nicole, getting soaked by rain. She threw her arms around Nicole’s neck and kissed her hard. Nicole lifted her off the ground as Waverly’s legs wrapped around her waist. They kissed, both of them soaked to the bone.

“I love you so much,” Waverly said against Nicole’s lips, “It’s so sexy when you fight people.”

Nicole chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “You should have thought about what you’d say before you came into the rain.”

“I don’t even care,” Waverly breathed, “I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I don’t care who knows.”

Nicole’s grinned, holding Waverly close. “I can’t wait to marry you, Waverly Earp,” Nicole breathed, “And that was never a secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me, find me here [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bootsncatz) or here [Tumblr](http://bootz-n-catz.tumblr.com).


End file.
